The need to wash and dry clothing has existed as long as clothing has been used by mankind. Early washing machines were messy and required a great deal of effort to operate, while drying was accomplished by hanging the clothing in the air. Washing machines and dryers have evolved significantly over the past couple of hundred years to the point of being efficient modern appliances, however, in nearly all cases, both a washer and a dryer are needed thereby taking up significant space in a house The present invention features a space saving clothes washing and drying system.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims